Netflix Showdown: Story Mode
Netflix Showdown: Story Mode ''is a fan-made action-adventure platform game made by CouyZ. It is marked as a Wii and Nintendo 3DS companion to Netflix Showdown for the Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, Microsoft Windows, Linux, Mac OS X and Ubuntu. Gameplay Instead of Super Smash Bros., this game works like the Skylanders games except there are no toys needed for the game. The characters you play as can still have their movesets in Story Mode's companion. However, the characters themselves have different availabillity. In order to unlock one character or more, you have to defeat a boss character from a specific Netflix Original Series/Movie. Characters Unlike the original game, this uses playable and boss characters from 14 Netflix Original Series and 2 Netflix Original Movies which are each split into 4 parts. Playable Heroes #McKeyla McAlister (from Project MC 2) #Richie Rich (from the Netflix Original Series of the same name) #Candy (from Glitter Force) #Ulric (from Glitter Force) - How to Unlock: Defeat Rascal in Rainbow Hills. #Glitter Lucky, Glitter Sunny and Glitter Breeze (from Glitter Force) - How to Unlock: Defeat Rascal in Rainbow Hills. #King Julien, Maurice and Mort (from All Hail King Julien) - How to Unlock: Defeat Foosa in Madagascar. #Irona (from Richie Rich) - How to Unlock: Defeat Anti-McKeyla in McKeyla's Lair. #Harper Rich (from Richie Rich) - How to Unlock: Defeat Robbie Rich in Rich Family Mansion. #Mr. Peabody & Sherman (from The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show) - How to Unlock: Defeat Robbie Rich in Rich Family Mansion. # Frank, Kevin and Maureen Murphy (from F is for Family) - How to Unlock: Defeat Jimmy in Murphy Family Household. #Eep, Grug, Thunk and Ugga Croods (from Dawn of the Croods) - How to Unlock: Defeat The Giant Chickuna in The Stone Ages. #Mira Shards (from Ever After High's Dragon Games) - How to Unlock: Defeat Courtly Jester in Wonderland. #Tip & Oh (from Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh) - How to Unlock: Defeat Giant Chickuna in the Stone Age. #Bojack Horseman (from the Netflix Original Series of the same name) - How to Unlock: Defeat Anti-Bojack in Bojack's House. #Puss in Boots (from The Adventures of Puss in Boots) –How to Unlock: Defeat Bloodwolf in San Lorenzo. #Lyla, Nixie and Sirena (from Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure) - How to Unlock: Defeat the Anti-Mermaid Trio in the Mermaids' Hideout. #Emma, Olivia (from LEGO Friends: Power of Friendship) - How to Unlock: Defeat Sniffle in Camp Wildhearts. #Princess Allura, Lance, Hunk and Pidge (from Voltron: Legendary Defender) - How to Unlock: Defeat Zarkon and Sendak in Kerberos. Bosses #Rascal (from Glitter Force) #Zarkon (from Voltron Legendary Defender) #Anti-McKeyla (from Project MC 2) #Bloodwolf (from The Adventures of Puss in Boots) #Robbie Rich (from Richie Rich) #Uncle King Julien (from All Hail King Julien) #Courtly Jester (from Ever After High's Way Too Wonderland) #Giant Chickuna (from Dawn of the Croods) #Anti-Bojack (from Bojack Horseman) #Foosa (from All Hail King Julien) #Jimmy (from F is for Family) #Anti-Lyla, Anti-Nixie, Anti-Sirena (from Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure) #Sniffle (from LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship) #Commander Sendak (from Voltron: Legendary Defender) #Cringe Watcher (from Netflix Showdown: Story Mode) Levels #Rainbow Hills (from Glitter Force) #McKeyla's Lair (from Project MC 2) #Rich Family Mansion (from Richie Rich) #Wonderland (from Ever After High's Way Too Wonderland) #Madagascar (from All Hail King Julien) #Stone Age (from Dawn of the Croods) #San Lorenzo (from The Adventures of Puss in Boots) #Murphy Family Household (from F is for Family) #Bojack's House (from Bojack Horseman) #Mermaids' Hideout (from Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure) #Camp Wildhearts (from LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship) #Kerberos (from Voltron: Legendary Defender) #Netflix (from Netflix Showdown: Story Mode) Trivia *7 of the playable characters exclusive to this game are returning as playable newcomers in the original game's sequel ''Netflix Showdown 2: Remotely Rampaged Rerun. *7 of the playable characters exclusive to the original game appear in this game as allies. *Justin and Squicky from Justin Time GO! and P. Everett Knickknack from Some Assembly Required appear at the end of the ending cutscene of the game which hints Remotely Rampaged Rerun. *Cringe Watcher is the main antagonist of the game and wants to remove publically acclaimed Netflix Original Series and replace them with ones that are too cringe-worthy for audiences everywhere.